fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sideshow Bob (The Last Jedi)
Sideshow Bob, also known as Darth Plebeian and later known as Commander Bob, it the tertiary antagonist of The Last Jedi. He is a Sith Lord who later became third-in-command of the Chicken Empire (right behind Darth Griffin and the highest of all, Ernie the Giant Chicken). Biography The Double Agent At some point in time, Sideshow Bob had came to Ernie the Giant Chicken at pledge allegiance to the Sith Lord. Using an ancient Sith Alchemy to disguise himself as "Billy" in order to infiltrate the cloning tanks on Kamino. After infiltrating the base, Sideshow Bob had became the teacher for all Clone Equines, manipulating all clones into believing that Ernie was good and the Jedi were evil. He told them the time would come for when they would be able to turn of the Jedi and rid them from the world. Executing Order 66 While assisting Jedi Peter Griffin on his mission to assassinate General Skull, Ernie had informed Sideshow Bob that the time had finally come and to execute "Order 66". Sideshow Bob then removed his disguise and activated a beacon into every Clone Equines, informing them to begin killing the Jedi. After that, Bob and his men attacked Peter and his allies. Peter narrowly escapes in his ship along with his family. Throughout the galaxy, the Clone Equines begin turning on their Jedi Commanders and kill them. Back at the Jedi Temple, Sideshow Bob assists Ernie's newest apprentice and fallen Jedi, Chris Griffin, in killing all of the Jedi within the temple, including the younglings. Sideshow Bob and his men chased after the royals, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia before being stalled by a Jedi youngling who kills a few of Bob's men. When the royals begin boarding their ship, the youngling is still fighting off Bob and his men before being blasted in the chest by Bob himself. The royals were horrified but they escaped just in time. The Future Unknown centuries passed before Sideshow Bob had successfully assisted Ernie in subjugating the majority of the entire universe, creating his own empire and making himself the undisputed ruler of galaxy. He had also succeeded in destroying all Jedi with Darth Griffin and Sideshow Bob eliminating any other Jedi found. Bob was given his own rank in the Empire as an Imperial Governor, as well as his own elite stormtrooper squad. Bob and his squad would invade planets in search of Jedi or even completely destroy entire populated villages suspected of forming a resistance, or sometimes, just for fun. Hungry for more power, Ernie had his empire build him a Death Star to use as the Chicken Empire's primary weapon and headquarters, to which the empire constructed in months. He established the Death Star as his "liberator", using it to intimidate other planets by threatening to blow them up and invading surrounding worlds in order to plunder and conquer worlds beyond as well.The few bastions of peace and hope typically remain out of Ernie's wide field of vision. Since a good, past version of Chris arrived in the future, Sideshow Bob constantly attacks the Jedi, and takes any and every opportunity to destroy the final Jedi in order to please Ernie and become his highest ranking officer. 100 Years into the Future After 100 years into the future, Bob had vastly aged, but due to his connection with the Force, he was able to live longer than the average human. Bob had continued to terrorize many villages and seemingly eradicate any arising rebellions. Over the years, Bob had began to see Jedi Chris Griffin less and less. Although he thought it was simply the Jedi going into hiding, it was truly because that Chris had lost his lightsaber during an intense battle with Darth Griffin Fight with Future Chris In order to draw out Chris, who Bob had not seen in months, Sideshow Bob and his men attacked a nearby city, killing all it's inhabitants and burning the homes. Chris reached the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with rubble and the corpses of its dead citizens. Chris meets the Sith Lord and Imperial Officer, Sideshow Bob, who remarks on Chris' nigh-unrecognizable appearance. It is only then Sideshow Bob realizes the loss of Chris' lightsaber. In a flashback, Chris recalls getting his hand cut off by Darth Griffin, which caused his signature weapon to fall down a pit as he looks in horror. Laughing, Bob declares that Chris is no threat without his lightsaber, and calls Ernie on his communicator to make a report, but Chris destroys the communicator with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, Sideshow Bob begins to fight Chris, first by ordering his henchmen, who had is underneath the rubble, to attack Chris. Chris quickly discovers that more and more Clone Equines are on the way to their location. Landing among a pile of rocks after killing some Equines, Chris is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging him for help. The mysterious dark Jedi (prevalent in his other visions) universally looks down on the scene. Chris pleads for their understanding, which made Sideshow Bob thinks Chris has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Eventually, Chris destroys all the Equines, but Sideshow Bob deploys his lightsaber and attacks Chris. While Chris easily dodges both sword's attacks, Sideshow Bob brings out a darksaber demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter anything it touches. As Sideshow Bob fights Chris to a standstill, he gloats over his victory, but Chris throws his remaining sword at a pillar nearby Sideshow Bob, still vibrating from clashing with the darksaber. The sword explodes at the last second, causing the pillar to tumble on Sideshow Bob, crushing and presumably killing him, after which Chris keeps the darksaber for himself as he leaves. Quest to find Ernie It is revealed that he survives the attack from Chris due to his connection with the force giving him enhanced durability, only knocking him out. He awakens and starts to rejoice whilst singing about his well-being. Upon noticing his broken communicator, he remembers about the status of Chris' lightsaber and sets off on a quest to find and inform Ernie. Bob ends up hobbling all the way to a spaceship full of Clone Equines set for the Death Star. When celebrating his discovery, he ends up being accidentally falling down a hill by civilians walking past. As he approaches aboard a ship, he is stopped by a hulking alien guard, who points Sideshow Bob to a sign that claims 'No Pass, No Ticket, No Rations - No Entry'. Sideshow Bob tries to use his status as 'Ernie's favorite' to get passed, only for the alien to point towards a sign explaining that Sideshow Bob must have a lightsaber to confirm this, as he suspects Bob of being a rebel in disguise. Bob then remembers his lightsaber was destroyed in his battle with Chris, thus he is unable to pass. He resolves to prove himself through his quest and starts to look for ways in such as hiding inside a woman's carrier (but being seen and thrown out by the sailor), hiding in a dog cage (a new rule claiming 'No Dog' stops him). Ultimately, he manages to strike a deal with a stormtrooper to borrow his spare armor to disguise himself; this works and he manages to get on board. He is then reminded by the stormtrooper that he is owed 50 credits, but Sideshow Bob simply implies that Ernie will reward him for the information on Chris' lightsaber, once the stormtrooper leaves, Sideshow Bob is disgusted with the shape of the troopers head; claiming he "looked like a talking penis". Once on the ship, Sideshow Bob spend his time relaxing, until he mistakes a female trooper for a waitress and commands her to bring him a drink, therefore angering the woman and causing her to kick Sideshow Bob in the crotch. Once recovering from the assault, he contemplates having her arrested for assaulting a superior officer, but digresses. He notices a conveniently placed phone box on the ship, to which he proceeds to call Ernie. As he starts to tell Ernie about Chris' sword, Ernie responds with a confused voice due to him not hearing him from the background noise. Sideshow Bob impatiently orders the passengers to keep their voice down, only to offend a bunch of rouge aliens, who proceed to shove him into an evacuation pod, sending him and the pod into space where it crashed into an asteroid. Eventually, Sideshow Bob managed to find the Death Star after floating around in space. He made his way to Ernie's throneroom after a scuffle with his royal guards. At gunpoint, he finally revealed the news that Chris had lost his lightsaber. Overjoyed, Ernie commanded the entire Chicken Empire to search the cosmos to find Chris before he finds his lightsaber. Sideshow Bob was released and was one of the many leaders on the manhunt, taking control of many fleets of Clone Equines on his search. Tricking and capturing Chris' friends While on the hunt, Sideshow Bob came up with a plan to capture Chris and his friends. To do this, he had his men mascaraed as a species Sideshow Bob had enslaved in order to draw Chris out. After the plan was a success, Sideshow Bob captured all of Chris' allies whilst chasing Chris and Lara. As Chris and Lara ran inside of a ransacked building, Sideshow Bob appeared and stabbed Chris in the kidney with a Narco-laced darksaber, mortally wounding him. Lara attempted to fight off Sideshow Bob, but he dodged all her attacks and jumped out a nearby window. After this, Sideshow Bob had the entire area carpet bombed in an attempt to finally kill Chris. After the smoke cleared, Sideshow Bob discovered Chris and Lara escaped into the woods. Although he feared he had lost the Jedi, he still had his friends captured and believed Chris would return for them. Not only that, but stabbing Chris had left Chris nearly bleeding out, leaving a trail of blood for Sideshow Bob and his goons to follow. Personality Sideshow Bob was an arrogant, narcissistic sadist who longed to be recognized for his talents. To achieve this, he teamed up with Ernie to overthrow the Jedi and take over the galaxy. Doing this, Sideshow Bob casually murdered the entire Jedi race alongside Ernie and his empire, becoming Ernie's third-in-command and becoming general of his army. Despite being very haughty and overconfident, Sideshow Bob is very intelligent, as he has tricked Chris Griffin on numerous occasions. An example was when Sideshow Bob successfully captured Chris' allies by tricking them into thinking an alien race (secretly the Clone Equines in disguise) were enslaved by Sideshow Bob and his allies. One of Sideshow Bob's most notable trait is his sadism, which is the only real answer for why he commits evil acts. Sideshow Bob does what he does because the suffering and pain of others amuses him. He has massacred and enslaved over a billion people across the galaxy without a hint of remorse. He is cruel and uncaring, taking sadistic pleasure in his crimes with a smile. An example of his extreme sadism was when as Sideshow Bob was observing a Wookies performing hard labor, a small little girl when to give a starving adult Wookie some water. Seeing this Sideshow Bob shot the water out of her hands and commanded her and the adult Wookie to get back to work. Sideshow Bob shows no real care for his own underlings, leaving them to die in order to save himself and often berating them for the slightest acts. He was also very cowardly, trying to weasel his way out of a fight whenever someone has him cornered. When he first met Chris in the Battle of Hoth, in the face of possible death he praises Chris' fighting skill, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before Chris nearly kills him. 100 years into the future, Sideshow Bob's personality is more or less the same, but is noticeably more eccentric and loony than before, cracking more jokes and dropping her serious facade. However, despite Sideshow Bob's bubbly, comedic, and fun-loving demeanor, he has still retained his reputation as a homicidal psychopath, having massacred an entire town of innocent people in order to draw Chris' attention. He is also as cruel as ever, upon noticing that Chris was without his lightsaber, he proceeded to mock him for it, to the point of calling Ernie to boast that Chris had lost the Jedi weapon. He also grew the tendency to call anyone he meets as "babe" or "baby", even his boss, Ernie. He is also just as arrogant as before, falsely proclaiming himself as Ernie's favorite henchman. It is unknown if Ernie himself considers him as such. His boastful and arrogant behavior continues to become a problem for him in "Hope", as he constantly gets into trouble with other passengers on a ship and one of its sailors. When he is stopped by the guard in question, Sideshow Bob resolves to using his prideful title as 'Ernie's favorite' to get on board, which doesn't work due to his status as one of Ernie's top assassins, much to his annoyance. He also extremely disdainful and racist, as he insults a group of dog-like aliens by calling them with slurs such as "Rover", "barking" and "go get somebody their slippers". He also seems to be somewhat lecherous and perverted, as he touched the Cult Leader's body several times without her permission and remarked about her attractiveness. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Force Powers:' Although nowhere near the power of his two superiors, Darth Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob was still very skilled in force powers, although he rather foolishly prefers blasters over force powers. **'Telekinesis:' Sideshow Bob was competent in Telekinesis, utilizing it as an offensive attack or as a means of disarming his enemies, the latter being most prevalent when he used the ability to disarm a Jedi youngling by using the Force to pull his lightsaber out of his hands, as well as when he disarmed several Jujus by pulling their spears out of their hands. **'Force Push:' Sideshow Bob utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force Pull:' Sideshow utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force Choke:' Sideshow Bob utilized Force choke to kill his opponents or merely to suspend them in the air. ** Force Barrier: Sideshow Bob utilized Force Barrier to create a defensive wall of Force energy to protect himself from enemy attacks. **'Force Lightning:' Sideshow Bob used Force Lightning to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. His lightning was significantly weaker than most Sith Lords and took quite a while to kill his opponents. **'Force Dash:' Sideshow Bob utilized Force Dash to avoid enemy attacks or to dash closer to an opponent. **'Tutaminus:' Using the Force, Sideshow Bob used Tutaminus to absorb harmful energy (such as blaster bolts) into his body in order to make himself even more powerful. However, he wasn't too skilled in this ability and sometimes suffered for it. *'Expanded Lifetime:' Due to being Force Sensitive, Sideshow Bob could live an extended, long lifetime. This was seen when he was shown to still be living even after the 100 year time skip. **'Old Prime:' Despite his age, Sideshow Bob is shown to be athletic, able to jump several feet in the air, and still had enough stamina to job hundreds of miles to space shuttle. |-| Abilities= *'Lightsaber skills:' Despite his novice level skill, Sideshow Bob was still skilled in lightsaber combat. Despite this, he rarely used lightsabers as he preferred to use a dark saber and blasters. *'Skilled Marksman:' Sideshow Bob was profoundly skilled in marksmanship, and is one of the top marksman in the Chicken Empire, possessing superhuman-like precision, and regularly boasting to "never miss" his target. Sideshow Bob once killed several Juju warriors by blasting a nearby mirror, having the bolt ricochet off the glass and hit all his targets. He also took down a ship while it was near lightspeed by shooting it's motor with a sniper rifle. |-| Weaknesses= *'Over-confidence': Sideshow Bob can be very overconfident and cocky, especially when he feels he has won or has the upper hand. |-| Battle stats and additional information= * Name: Robert Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob * Origin: The Simpsons (originally), The Last Jedi * Gender: Male * Age: 152 *'Tier:' At least 4-C'' via power-scaling *'''Attack Potency: At least Star Level (is capable of harming Chris with physical attacks) *'Speed:' Likely Relativistic+ with FTL flexes (capable of keeping up with Chris, shot down a ship while it was at lightspeed) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Speed:' Unknown *'Durability:' At least Star Level (can withstand blows from Chris) *'Stamina:' Likely very high *'Range:' Hundreds of meters with force lightning and storm manipulation *'Standard Equipment:' A crimson lightsaber, a DL-44 blaster pistol, Darksaber, a communicator *'Intelligence:' Very high, but can sometimes make stupid decisions Trivia *There is a visible button on Sideshow Bob's shuttle that says "Do not Push." *Sideshow Bob, The Cult Leader, and the Imperial Royal Guard are the only ''The Last Jedi ''villains to be considered Pure Evil. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Generals Category:Leader Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Gunmen Category:Outright Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Fascists Category:Monster Master Category:For The Evulz Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulators Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Rivals Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Universal Threats Category:Global Threats Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:The Last Jedi Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Arrogant Category:Child Endangerment Category:Singing Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elderly Category:Lustful Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Propagandists Category:Extremists Category:Strategic Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Provoker Category:Comedic Villains Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Whip Users Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Kidnapper Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pride Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters